


Love Stinks

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Good Brother Daryl, Ice Cream, Lori is Rick's sister, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Merle vents to Daryl over a break up.





	Love Stinks

Daryl awoke to the sound of his cellphone buzzing. Rolling over he went back to sleep only to be reawoken by his doorbell. 

_"Who the hell could it be at this hour?"_ Daryl asked himself as he trudged down the hallway. 

Opening the door he was surprised to see Merle standing on his doorstep. 

Merle looked tired, a big indication that the man hadn't slept in a few days. He sniffed, wiping away tears from his red, puffy eyes.

Daryl crossed his arms "what the hell happened? You get into another bar fight again?" 

Merle shook his head. 

"You ain't pregnant are ya?". 

Another head shake. 

Daryl sighed and dropped his arms "then why have ya showed up at ma' house at three in the morning?". 

Merle whimpered blinking back tears "Shane cheated on me". 

Upon hearing this Daryl took Merle by the arm and led him inside.

_________________________

 

The two sat on the sofa, bowls of chocolate ice cream in hand.

"Tell me what happened".

"I came home early from work, the shop wasn't busy an' I was gonna surprise Shane". 

Swallowing a bite of ice cream he continued.

"I walked through the door an' found him an' Lori on the sofa". 

Merle's lower lip quivered as he burst into tears. 

"I saw them lil' brother! They we're fuckin' on ma sofa!" Merle sobbed.

Daryl patted Merle's arm "I'm so sorry man-" 

Merle cut him off "I shoulda listened ta you, you'd told me ta be careful bout Shane, that he's bad news an now I'm payin' for it"

Daryl grabbed his brothers shoulders "quit beatin' yerself up, yer a good person Merle an' you deserve better".

Merle smiled a watery eyed smile "ya think so?".

Daryl nodded "I know so, now gimme a hug".

And the two embraced.

When their hug broke Merle's phone buzzed.

Glancing at it he scowled and tossed it on the coffee table. 

"That him?" Asked Daryl curiously.

"Yep an' he's been texting an' calling all day, an' the worst part is he's been sending me flowers".

Daryl snorted a laugh "he must be desperate". 

Merle rolled his eyes "yeah no shit ain't no way I'm taking him back, Shane can have that hussy". 

Daryl sighed inwardly worried about what Rick would think in all of this.


End file.
